


The Wallflower

by MistressofMischief



Category: Henry V - Fandom, Thomas Sharpe - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heavy Petting, Multi, Oral Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn encounters a mysterious man while attending a Halloween masquerade. Will she be tempted by his alluring words and smooth moves? Or will she remain as she was, a wallflower, observing the night away?</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing him up and down, she exclaimed, “I have trouble believing that you are a wallflower.”</p><p>“As would I you. Yet here we are,” he gestured to their surroundings. “Besides,” he whispered conspiratorially. “It’s not about what you’re missing out on in the room, but what fun you can have in the shadows.” He winked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> (not Beta'd)

Women dressed in ball gowns spun around the room, dancing with their partners in the style of an old-fashioned waltz. It was an amass of colors and styles, for no two were alike. Some women wore Venetian while others wore Victorian. Some wore Colonial ball gowns while other women looked as though their gowns came right out of a Disney fairytale. There were also women that wore modern gowns, though those were few and far between. It was a Halloween Masquerade after all, and why shouldn't everyone partake in the lure of anonymity and the fantasy of belonging to another time?

Evelyn was one of those few. It wasn't that she wouldn't dress in such a fashion. She couldn't. It was well out of her price range to afford such finery. Plus, there was the added fact that her invitation had been rather last minute. A client of hers, ever grateful for her services after once again crashing his computer with some kind of virus, had invited her to use his invitation to this annual masquerade.

She had very little time and little information to go on about said ball. So, she went with a simple black and white piece she found. It had a sweetheart neckline and was mostly white but for the black lace that draped her shoulders and encompassed the bodice. It fell in such a way against the back of her full white skirt that it appeared as though she had wings. She completed the look with her dark, wavy tresses up in a half ponytail. Her face was adorned with black mascara, black eyeshadow, a mysterious red lip pencil, and a black lace mask winged on either side of her face.

Pity it was wasted on a wallflower like her.

Evelyn didn't mind exactly. Being able to see everyone from the pillar, she was given a good vantage point for her favorite past-time, people watching. It was interesting, watching the people that thought no one was watching them. The anonymity of it all was what fascinated her. It gave people to courage and bravado to do things like dance the night away or have passionate trysts in dark corners.

She sighed and sipped her champagne. Here eyes drifted, following the movement of the dancers as they twirled and spun, until she spotted an immobile figure. Across the dance floor stood a tall, ginger-haired stranger staring right at her. He was just standing there, hands behind his back, just staring at her, his bearded mouth set in a slight smirk. Or at least, that's what he appeared to be doing. _From this distance, he could be staring off into space, looking at the design of the room, or at any number of the women that were-_. She paused mid-thought because when she looked back towards him, he was gone.

Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the crowd Mr. Mysterious. He couldn't have gone that far that fast. _I mean, I know I tend to drift off into my own little fantasy, but it wasn't really that long._

"Enjoying the view?" Came a voice behind her.

She jumped at the sound. Turning her head, she saw Mr. Mysterious standing just behind her. He wasn't looking at her but out into the crowd, gazing at them as if they were simply the landscape beyond a balcony. Intrigued by this man, she opted to do the same.

"It's fair, although the flowers in bloom look lovely," she replied.

"Indeed they do. Do you have a favorite flower?" He asked.

"Hm..There are so many to choose from," Evelyn responded, eyeing everyone around the room until she came across something interesting. This conversation was taking an interesting turn, and she was just about to see just how much more interesting it could get. "There," she gestured with her occupied hand towards a woman in the middle of a passionate embrace of a man with his back to them. Though she could not see him, he appeared to be the same height as her mysterious gentleman, same broad shoulders as well. It sent her mind racing with possibilities, and she wondered if it did the same for him as well.

The man beside her chuckled briefly before relaying the single word, "Interesting..."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Evelyn took a drink. She really wasn't that great at segueing conversations and it was her turn to speak. So, turning to him, she countered with the only thing that came to mind, "And do you have a favorite flower among this field, dear sir?"

Still staring out at the dance floor, a small smile tugged at his lips before he dipped his head in a slight nod and turned to answer. "As a matter of fact, I do, though she's yet to make an appearance in the sunlight." A smirk appeared on his face as his eyebrow arched above his black mask.

Both of Evelyn's eyebrows rose at that. She said nothing, unsure of exactly what to say to a comment like that, only lowered her eyebrows and cast him a curious and amused smile. Mr. Mysterious then rose his up, a silent request to dance. When she didn't move, he bowed slightly as if to whisper a secret, his ginger locks spilling forward as he did.

"A flower can hardly bloom in the shadows," he said.

Understanding filled her mind. He thought her a simple wallflower, forever trapped against her own insecurities. It was partly true, and an air she spun about herself to appear as if it were, but she wasn't merely an observer. She just like to observe. You learn a lot about people and places when you listen without speaking. Plus, her favorite pastime was people watching.

She smiled with her secret and contested, "Perhaps, or maybe she is just waiting to blossom in the glow of the moonlight."

His smirk turned to full grin, causing his mask to lift slightly at the fullness of his cheeks. Standing straight and offering his arm, he replied, "And how fortunate we are that moonlight is upon us."

Her eyebrow shot up at that. "Indeed, it is."

She put down her glass, took his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor. However, as they walked up, she let the illusion of confidence slip briefly and confessed, "In all seriousness, though, I'm not that great of a dancer. You may end up with some broken toes."

They stopped and turned towards each other. Mr. Mysterious moved them into position: hand in hand with his hand on her hip and her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and said, "I've got you."

Before she could reply, the music started and they were off. Initially, she tried to focus on footsteps, which caused them to increase their momentum slightly as they stumbled a bit. He seemed very sure-footed though, never allowing it to break their stride. Instead, he would lift her up a little and turn them around as if the spin was apart of their dance the whole time. After a few more tries, she just gave up and just made sure her feet stepped back every time his stepped forward. He was very patient with her, though there was amusement in his eyes when she finally gave up on trying to format her feet to his instead of just letting him lead. He said as much to her, and then made her feel like she was flying.

Now that she was no longer focusing on herself, she was more aware of her dance partner. The hand at her waist was now resting on the middle of her back. His fingers were splayed there, tensing and slightly caressing with each new turn. When he lifted her, he pulled her closer, feeling the contours of his body against hers. His body was firm and warm. It sent a shiver through her that she tried to hide by squirming a little, feigning discomfort at his control. As he set her down, their eyes met. The intensity of his stare made her blush a nervous smile grace her lips.

When the dance ended, Mr. Mysterious took a step back from her, bowed and said, "It was a pleasure dancing with you, my wallflower." Still holding her hand as he straightened, he gestured towards the refreshments and asked, "Would you care for a drink?"

Evelyn huffed a laugh, "Sure."

"I shall return," he replied with a kiss to her hand and left.

A few minutes later, she heard the same silky British accent come up behind her, "A drink, milady?"

"Why thank you kind sir," she said as she turned around to greet him. "Oh.. Excuse me. I thought you were someone else."

Instead of her tall, elegant stranger, she was met with a tall, dark-haired man. He was similar to her Mr. Mysterious, in build and height, but his eyes were different, more-so his suit was also different. Instead of wearing a black suit with a black bowtie and a black mask, this man wore a black suit with a white bowtie and white mask. _Strange..._  She looked around for her Mr. Mysterious, but once again, he disappeared from view. _Where did he go?_

"No worries," he proclaimed with a smirk. "Simply believe I am this 'someone else' and have a drink with me."

She laughed and tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear. "Seriously?"

He laughed in response. "I suppose that was a bit cheesy, wasn't it?"

His offer did make her think though. He was very similar to her mystery man. With the only difference being his eyes, hair and wardrobe, she had to wonder if he was just playing a game with her. A jawline is a jawline, and though the cadence in his voice was slightly different, it still had the same silky smooth texture as he spoke. He could be teasing her or making their little mystery game all the more enigmatic. Maybe she'll just play along and see where this goes.

The laughter quickly tapered off and he continued while holding out the glass to her, "Now I must insist you take this drink as an apology for the world's worst pickup line."

"Well, if you insist," she returned with a smile and accepted the gesture. "But I do have someone else bringing me a drink shortly. So, I'm afraid yours might go to waste."

"Ah yes, the mysterious 'someone else'. Very well, but might I have the pleasure of your company until he returns?" He inquired.

She eyed him curiously, "I suppose ( _unless he never shows because you're him, but why keep this up or even play this game at all?)_... but why the interest?"

"We wallflowers have to stick together, don't we?" He answered.

Eyeing him up and down, she exclaimed, "I have trouble believing that you are a wallflower."

"As would I you. Yet here we are," he gestured to their surroundings. "Besides," he whispered conspiratorially. "It's not about what you're missing out on in the room, but what fun you can have in the shadows." He winked.

 _hmm..._. She could let this moment pass, continue on with the banter, find out more about the ginger-haired gentleman (who could possibly be the Mysterious gentleman from before), and get to know him. Or she could keep everything a mystery, have her one night of anonymous passion, and then go back to her life with this night forever in her mind as fuel for her nightly needs. _hm...Why the fuck not? Let's see where this goes._

Evelyn leaned into his bowing form with a mischievous look in her eye and asked, "And what kind of fun is that?"

His eyes responded in kind and he leaned a little bit closer, moving his hand to her arm. When he reached her ear, his lips brushed the shell as he whispered, "The naughty kind."

She could feel his lips move into a smirk at her ear. Turning her head so that her lips did the same. "Hmm," she moaned. "Just how naughty are we talking?"

The hand on her arm slowly moved from her elbow to her shoulder, his fingers lightly skimming against her skin as he went. That tantalizing touch was meant to entice and allude to things to come. It sent a shiver across her body.

He countered, "Would you like to find out?"

"Um...I just need a minute."

"Alright," he replied. His hand moved down her arm until he reached her hand. As he lifted it up to his mouth, he continued, "But hurry back." He kissed her hand, the tip of his tongue quickly darting out to stroke between her fingers. She bit her lip and nodded in reply before departing to the powder room.

Looking in the mirror, she assessed her appearance, performing maintenance and giving herself the once-over. When she found everything to her liking, she looked at herself, silently questioning herself. She went from wallflower to playing deep into the anonymity game she was pondering mere minutes ago. Was it crazy? Not so much. Was it impulsive? Yes. Would she regret it if she didn't go through with it? HELL YES.

She left the room in search of her dark-haired debonair man. Looking around, she noticed that he wasn't exactly where she left him. He was on his way to the door. She eyed him curiously. Had she left him waiting too long? Her question was answered when he turned with a smirk and winked at her before exiting the room.

_hm..._

Evelyn followed after him, hoping he hadn't gone far. Because if he expected her to chase after him, he was in for a surprise. When she exited the ballroom, however, she didn't have to look for long. Almost the second she walked through the door, he found her, or rather his lips did as he pulled her to him. The kiss was firm and her lips yielded to his as they demanded acquiescence. As his lips moved against hers, his whole body followed suit, shifting them so that her body was now pressed against the wall by the entrance. His tongue flicked against her lips, then again before he pushed it through and teased her mouth and tongue with his touch. They kissed until her skin burned and yearned for his touch. And then they had to break apart for air.

It wasn't until then that she had registered their position. One of his hands rested against her hip, flexing and grasping at the material there. His other hand laid claim to the nape of her neck, aiding in the control of the kiss and the way he plundered her mouth. And no wonder she felt on fire at his kiss. His leg found its way between her thighs, and she had subconsciously been rubbing herself against him with her hands equally as possessive. One hand was tangled within his raven locks while the other found its way beneath his jacket, feeling the heat of his body and pressing herself closer by pressing against his back.

As they caught their breaths, she asked, "So...This was naughty?"

He gave her a wicked grin and said, "Oh no, darling. We've barely even scratched the surface."

With that, he slowly extricated himself from all but her hand, raising his eyebrow in question. Pleased with this turn of events, she smiled and waved for him to lead on. He lead her down the hallway a ways until they reached a door that was slightly cracked open. Turning towards her, his smile still in place, he backed into the room with her in tow. Inside was a small library with a desk and an ornate couch. She walked in, made a small circle around the room until she stopped at the desk. Leaning against it, she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her.

He wasted no time in coming to her and recapturing her lips with his own. Once again, they found themselves in a tangled embrace. He then moved both hands to her thighs, ensuring that they encircled his waist. Instead of readjusting them so that they laid out upon the desk, he picked her up and deposited her onto the couch. She had anticipated things to go more horizontally at this point, but instead, they remained seated and upright. To try and hasten things along, she moved one her hands between them and down to where his erection was beginning to take form. She teased him, much in the same way as he had with his tongue, lightly stroking over the bulge of his pants. His hips shifted at the new sensation. She heard a creak then, but assumed it was their moving on the furniture.

Changing tactics, he moved along her jaw until his mouth caressed her neck. His lips went from the juncture at the bottom of her neck to the top where he flicked his tongue against her earlobe and nipped. She then felt him shift, his cheek brushing against her ear. When his lips found their way back there, he whispered, "Are you ready for something a little more .... naughty?"

She let out a stuttered breath. "mm-hmm." She moaned, increasing the pressure of her hand on his cock.

He moaned in reply and returned to his attention on her neck. His hand reached up to grasp her breast while his mouth traveled up and back to her mouth. Though he managed to recapture her attention, she felt the slightest little tickle on her shoulder. The sleeve of her dress was slowly moving off her shoulder. She tried to ignore it for the sensation of his hand finding more of her exposed skin. That is, until she felt another pair of lips where her sleeve had originally been.

With a gasp, she broke apart from the kiss. Looking to her left, she saw her ginger-haired mystery man slowly kissing her skin. She looked back to her original partner in debauchery, her mouth open in shock. She had been sure it was him twice over when she encountered him. He challenged her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. She looked back to the other man. He ceased his ministrations and looked at her with a wolfish grin. When she returned her attention to the first man, the second moved again, this time going right for the bend in her neck. His mouth opened, his tongue caressed her skin, and he lavished her with attention. She watched as the man in the white mask's grin turned devious, disappearing quickly to pay attention to the other side of her neck.

Evelyn let loose a moan as their hands moved about her body. They kneaded and caressed, their mouths moving every which way, and slowly shifted her clothes until the bottom of her skirt rested upon her thighs and her sleeves were completely off her arms. Her hands hardly remained idle. She loosened their bows and tugged at their shirts, trying to reveal more skin for her to play with. She tried to move forward, latch her lips to his skin, but she didn't get very far. She hadn't notice that as his neck got closer, his mouth moved further down her body. Together, the two men had freed her breasts. When the white mask leaned forward, he took to her nipple with his mouth. The black masked man teased her other breast with his fingers. While white mask circled her areola with his tongue and sucked her nipple into his mouth, black mask lightly traced a similar circle from the outside of the areola all the way to the tip of her hardening nipple. White mask's dark hair tickled the skin of her breast when he moved to nip at the side of her breast and blow on her nipple. At the same time, black mask moved his attention to her ear, flicking his tongue in and out and grazing his teeth along its shell. All the while his fingers lightly caressed her breast, pinching her nipple when he felt the urge to bite.

She was writhing under such attention. She could scarcely hold onto one thing, one man for too long without her fingers flexing in jolts of aching pleasure. Her panties were soaked through, her core dripping with her juices. Evelyn had to find release soon, by hand, mouth or cock, she didn't care which.

"Pu..Please," she panted.

"What was that, sweetling?" The man at her ear asked.

"We didn't quite catch that, darling," said the man slowly rising to her other ear, his lips ghosting her skin as he went. "Did you say cease?"

"NO! Nononono. Please." she chanted.

They both chuckled.

"Good, because we've hardly begun to play," one of them said.

She shuddered.

"Ooh yes. There's so much more naughtiness to be had," said another with a nip to her ear, the one to her left, her mystery man.

Evelyn whimpered.

"I don't know that she really wants to be naughty though," white mask teased. "She's hardly moved at all, jolting at the smallest touch."

The other man murmured in agreement while she looked aghast. Seeing her reaction, a smile tugged at his lips, "Maybe if we were to check and make sure she is truly enjoying herself..."

"Aah, yes. Then, we can correct our course accordingly."

To be talked about so mundanely, as if she weren't even there or a plant to be taken care of, as if they weren't all on their way to coitus moments ago ... It was insane and yet ...

The white masked man shifted her skirts once more until her panties were exposed to the open air. A shiver went through her as a result of the air and the impending 'check' he was about to perform, whatever that entailed.

He ran a finger up her slit through her panties. She clenched.

"hm..."

He looked to her, a mischievous look in his eyes, and rubbed against her again, harder. Her hips shifted.

He smirked and removed her drenched panties.

"Oooh. No, this will not do. Not nearly wet enough, I'm afraid."

_Not wet enough?!_

"Perhaps if you were to give her a thorough tongue lashing, she will come to see things our way," said black mask.

Evelyn gasped.

"I think she likes that idea."

She bit her lip, her eyes dilated even further with lust.

And in a blink, she was staring at the ceiling, her head resting on black mask's shoulder. She felt his fingers spread her lips apart. His tongue explored, stroking her lips, dipping inside and making her walls quiver. He then licked her from slit to clit, flicking at the hood when he reached it. His fingers moved to reach deeper inside her. He curled it, turning this way and that until he found that spot that made her sing.

Her breath hitched.

"Did he find it then," said the black mask. She had almost forgotten he was there. His mouth, his teeth scraped against her ear as he whispered to her. "Soon, he will be able to make you sing, make you moan."

She whimpered once more as white mask's finger stroked within her. Soon, that finger was joined by another, his fingers fluttering, interchanging rhythm and pressure every once in a while. Her hips began to rock slightly, following the rhythm of his strokes. Her heat was building.

As she rocked, she felt the black mask's hardened length bulging out into her back. She moved her hand beneath herself and began to grip and stroke it in time with her hips. He moaned in her ear.

"Ooh but not yet." He admonished. "Do you see that clock up there?" He pointed towards the old clock on the wall. It read two minutes to midnight. "We will not let you go. You'll get no release until that clock strikes 12. No matter how much you beg or squirm, you will not cum until the stroke (said with a grunt as she stroked him) of midnight."

In response, she stroked him faster, trying to entice him to want for more. However, the more that he sought turned out to just be attacking her skin. Turning her head, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. It was the first time he had kissed her on the mouth since they began. His kiss was different, softer but no less domineering. His lips were pliable, inducing hers to be equally so, and made it no more difficult than it was for white mask to slip his tongue within and plunder her mouth. His hands reached around to grope her breasts and flick and pinch her nipples.

The sensation of being with two men was overwhelming. Her nipples were extremely sensitive to what black mask was doing, sending little sparks of pleasure down to her now neglected clit. White mask was still stretching out her tension. She could feel herself balancing on the precipice, very nearly ready to fall over, but she just couldn't quite make the plunge.

Whining with need, she broke from the kiss and looked to the clock. There were mere seconds left until midnight. Her heart rate increased at the impending orgasm she was about to have. She shifted, her legs peddled and dug at white mask's sides.

"It's...I'm gonna....need to..."

"Nearly there," black mask said, scraping the scruff of his beard against her cheek in a soothing motion.

"Pleeeeaase!" She whined.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He looked from her to the man in between her legs. She followed his gaze and saw that the man in the white mask was watching her. His eyes black with lust while his tongue licked at her glistening lips. When his eyes shifted between hers and the man's behind her, he picked up the pace of his fingers and moved his mouth to rest right over her clit. He nipped at it, then soothed it over with his tongue. He alternated between flicking, swirling, and sucking at it while his fingers rubbed repeatedly at her g-spot. His counterpart in torturous pleasure returned to her breasts. His scruff scratched against her neck before he went to suck and bite in that same torturous spot as before.

The bells tolled as midnight struck. With each gong sound, her moans became louder, and her hips moved more rapidly. At the sixth or seventh toll, she felt herself fall over. The heat burned and the fire exploded within her, gushing all over white mask's face and fingers.

Sitting up, the white mask slipped his fingers out and sheathed them within the confines of his mouth.

"Mmm. Delectable. You must have a taste."

"Don't mind if I do," black mask said. His fingers walked down her panting form until they reached the apex of her thighs. He dipped his fingers within her still quivering walls, swirling around for the juices within, and pulled them out, briefly passing over her over-sensitized clit. She twitched at the action, but he continued on. Tasting her, he made a moanful noise of appreciation.

"Mmmm. Yes, Quite right. The best drink served tonight by far," he agreed.

"What shall we call this new vintage?" White mask asked.

Her breath starting to slow, Evelyn took off her now crooked mask, sat up and said, "Evelyn. My name's Evelyn."

"Evelyn. Such a lovely name," he mused while taking her hand. Taking his own mask off, he grinned and introduced himself. "My name is Thomas, and this is my brother .... Henry."

Evelyn's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'brother'. Looking to her left, she saw the same face that stared at her from between her legs, the only difference being his hair color and the way it made his eyes look. Henry smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Delighted to meet you officially, my wallflower."

In a daze, she looked back and forth between the two.

"I suppose you have questions," Thomas said, still holding onto her fingers. He rubbed them in a soothing motion.

"Just one.." She confirmed.

The two brothers looked at one another nervously.

"Is that the best you got?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn wakes to find a bit of fogginess on her mind. What happened the night before? How much did she have to drink? Why was she naked? And where were the twins?

Sunlight shined through an opening in the drapes of the bed. As the morning dawned and the sun rose up in the sky, light cascaded across the tousled sheets and fell upon a sleepy maiden, alone in her bed. Not quite awake, she scrunched her eyes tightly before turning her head into the pillows to try and block out the invading light. She settled and sighed, but something was nagging at her. She didn't remember drapes being around her bed. She didn't remember going to bed. She didn't even remember leaving the party.

Evelyn's eyes flashed open. This was not her bed.

With an intake of breath, she turned and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely not in her own bed. Her bed was queen-sized with a poofy comforter and two pillows. This bed was king-sized with silk sheets and a velvet comforter that felt like heaven on her skin. _Skin?_

When did she get naked? Where did she get naked? ..and What happened to those twins?

_And how much did I have to drink last night?_

Moving to get out of bed was difficult. Her body was sore, her head was groggy, and her eyes burned. She didn't really want to leave the comfort of it, but she had to get her bearings. So, with a lazy cat pose stretch and a groan, Evelyn left the bed and tried to find her clothes. However, instead of clothes, she found a man's dark green dressing gown. A little big for her, but it was definitely preferable to the alternative.

Still, it was strange that her clothes were missing...

Pondering this mystery, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

The sight that met her eyes in the bathroom mirror was of a woman who looked thoroughly fucked. Her face looked like she'd just come back from a night of vigilanteism. It was hard to decipher the difference between the bags under her eyes and her makeup. Her hair was all over the place, like someone tried blowdrying it why she was hanging upside down.

"Well, that just won't do," she murmured to herself, making quick work of washing her face and detangling her hair with her fingers. Once that was done, it was back out to the bedroom.

_Where is everybody?_

From her vantage point by the bed, she looked around to find some sort of clue, activate some sort of memory, that might give hint as to what happened the night before.

The room was large. It wasn't so big as to expect a sitting room through the doors, but it had high ceilings and vast space. There was a nook with high windows pushed out from the wall. One side had pillows while the opposite wall held four narrow shelves of books. One of the books laid open at its base, drawing her closer with its words yet to be read.

Except, upon moving closer, she realized the words were familiar to her. These words echoed in her mind as flashes of memory surfaced. They had her on her hands and knees upon the bench, telling her that they wished to hear her sweet-sounding voice utter honeyed words that would make her mouth taste like sin.

**_"How heaven kisses hell,_ **   
**_when your fingertips worship my skin."_ **

**_"My mouth open, moaning, begging for ruthless kisses and hair pulled hard."_ **

They had her on her back and whispered equally sinful caresses against her skin while their hands continued their blissful torture.

_**"I love your voice...the pause between your words...and the deep breath I take when I'm listening to that melody."** _

She felt her skin flush at the memory. Her hands ran along the fabric of the bench, the fibers of the page, remembering how they had felt against her skin. For she had been naked while they were fully clothed. Her knees and ass were red from the burn of the material. Her nipples, having been plucked and played like strings on a guitar, were sensitive to the touch as the page's edge brushed against the puckered flesh.

Shaking her head from the memory, Evelyn brought herself back to the present. "Focus!"

Her clothes were off in that memory, and the rest was still a bit fuzzy. So, she still had no idea where they ended up. _Looks like the investigation is ongoing._

Opposite the bed was an aged, gilded fireplace with an iron screen near the hearth. But what caught her attention was something sticking out from the mantlepiece: A sticky note.

_Curious..._

Upon closer inspection, it read:

**"She bloomed under the moonlight**   
**Her beauty was so bright.**   
**It shined**   
**And we pined.**   
**To make that wallflower**   
**kneel**   
**squeal**   
**and submit to our power."**

**\- Dearest Wallflower, Care for a game of hide and seek? We are somewhere in the house. Though not easy to find, we have left bread crumbs for you to follow. To aid in your search, we'll leave you with a clue: The end is at the beginning. Good luck, love. We hope to see you soon. ;)**

**Henry & Thomas.**

 

_Hm..._

Evelyn bit her lip as she read it over. It was very tempting to fall down this rabbit hole. From what she remembered of the night before, they wouldn't disappoint in the passion and pleasure department. Also, she couldn't very well leave without finding her clothes, and she had a feeling they knew about that little mishap. So, she tucked the note into her pocket and opened the door to the mystery that awaited her. First of which was a pair of black lace panties that were hanging on the doorknob.

She grabbed them off of the knob and ducked back into the room with a gasp and hoped no one had seen them just hanging there for god knows how long. "Well, I guess that answers that question..."

Peaking out in to the hallway, she looked from left to right to see if there were any more clues close by. Down the hall, at the top of the staircase, was one of her shoes. She took another moment to see if anyone was around. Not a soul in sight. Straightening up, and light on her feet, she made her way over to the next crumb on her path. And up crept another memory.

Lips ghosted along her skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses as they traveled along her legs. Up, up, up they went, tickling her skin as his fingers traced the contours of her calf. She recalled the feeling of those fingers, just barely, as they removed her shoes. Her mind was a bit preoccupied with the lips and ginger beard that scratched and sucked at the skin of her neck.

Back to reality, she found her fingers running along the seams at the sole of her shoe, only to be impeded by another post-it note for her to read.

**"Light as a feather**   
**Soft as a petal**   
**She danced**   
**Entranced**   
**and we fell under her spell."**

**\- Down and down you go, little flower.**

 

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Evelyn looked from the note to down the stairs and descended down them. Before she could question where to go once she reached the bottom, another clue presented itself in the form of a tie wrapped around the bannister.

"Hands, darling." She did as requested. "We must learn to keep them to ourselves. So for this next part, we're going to try a little something." Thomas wrapped his tie around her wrists. Raising her arms above her head, he tied the ends to the headboard of the bed. "My hands tied behind my back with your hands tied there, and we'll see who will come first; you or my brother."

She tugged at the makeshift bonds as she remembered the rest. Henry had amazing self control and hadn't moved an inch to help himself along while she practically worshipped his cock. Meanwhile, she was writhing and jerking with heat slowly building between her thighs. Being pleasured and pinned down by both brothers brought her to distraction, and she released much sooner than Henry. They hadn't cheated necessarily, but they had definitely set her up to fail. A tiny smirk graced her lips. The punishment was fun though, that is, what she could recall anyway. Untying the article of clothing from the stairs, she pocketed that as well and looked around for the next clue.

There was nothing in the vicinity, so she turned towards the hallway that stretched beneath the stairs and searched. Nothing immediately caught her eye. There was nothing on the floors, doors, or doorknobs. However, upon a more thorough gaze, she spotted another tie hanging from a lantern along the wall to her left. Walking along, she grabbed the second tie and proceeded down the hall, humming a tune as she went. "There is no earthly way of knowing, which direction we are going..." What can she say? She has a quirky sense of humor.

The hallway didn't reveal anymore clues, but she kept walking, sauntering down the path. It led to a set of double doors. There wasn't a note or anything to indicate that she should go through them, and there were plenty of other doors she could choose from between here and the stairs. However, the doors looked familiar, so she decided to take a chance. Going through the doors, she was met with a sight that really shouldn't have been all that surprising. It was the ballroom where the masquerade was held the night before. And at the center of the room? Her dress.

"There you are!" She exclaimed to the inanimate object.

Walking over, she picked it up in hopes of finding another clue. Feeling around for another note, she found nothing. Shaking the outfit in hopes of dislodging a clue, she still found nothing. Her arms dropped with a huff. Where did she go from here? The room had a few doors to choose from, but she wasn't sure which one to pick. What had that first note said?

Evelyn took out the sticky notes she stuffed in her pocket, "The end is at the beginning." She looked around. "This is the beginning...Isn't it?"

Then again .... She had assumed they meant the beginning of their night, meaning when they first met, which was the ballroom. However, if they meant 'the beginning' as in where they initiated their night together. In which case, that meant the study, a room she has no idea how to get to from here. For one thing, she didn't enter this room through the same door she had the previous night. So she was a little disoriented. For another thing, she wasn't exactly paying attention to which door they had left through the previous night.

Reorienting herself, she faced the windows, mimicking her position as close as she could to the previous night. She remembered seeing a man and a woman in the corner over there, blossoming into a passionate embrace. How far did she have to turn her neck to look at them? Not very far, if she remembered correctly.Then, she and Henry danced, with him going to the refreshment table afterwards. The table was no longer there, which caused her to briefly wonder how late in the day it was. But she realized that didn't matter so much because it was still the weekend and work was to be a late start on Monday.

_Ok. So the refreshment table, was about....here?_  She walked over to the right side of the room and stopped about a yard from the wall. _Then came Thomas with his horrible pickup lines._ She laughed to herself. She walked to the other end of the room, towards the powder room. _Then came the pep talk._ Turning around once more, she looked in the direction she vaguely remembered seeing Thomas. It was two doors down from where she came in.

Evelyn walked through the door and found a door down the way cracked open. Peeking through as she walked, she saw the desk and bookshelf she recognized from the night before. With her heart pounding as hard as it did the last time she stood here, she braced herself to open the door and find ... nothing. No one was here. The room was completely empty.

"Oh, what the fuck?" She swore.

Marching into the room, she dumped her shoe and dress onto the couch that she had sat upon the night before, and looked around. There was nothing on the desk: no note, no books, no clue as to where to go next. Turning to the couch, she shifted her things around to see if anything was hidden in the cushions. Nothing. "Seriously?"

She sat on the couch, leaning against its back and just let her eyes wander behind it. And that's when she found the final clue: Her other shoe.  _Of course._  And atop the straps laid another sticky note.

**"We have it, and we want to share it. But if we share it, we no longer have it. And we do hope to share it with you, Wallflower. A beautiful place filled with things to help you blossom and grow, and be on display only for us. Look to the books for this last part. See you soon ;)"**

**\- Henry and Thomas**

 

_Look to the books?_

Evelyn looked at the different books. There were various genres and authors to choose from. How were they supposed to help her find them? She looked back to the note.

"If you have it, you want to share it..." She muttered. It was a riddle of some sort, one she'd not heard in a long time. _What was the answer? Your virtue? ...No that was a lewd one._  And there were no books about virtue here. "Hm..." _Well, if you share anything, it's technically no longer yours...'_ She looked at the different books to try to help her answer. Either the title will give it away or maybe the lack or over use of the book may help her. And there still was that comment about being on display for only them, to figure out.

Different titles caught her attention. 'Heart of Darkness', 'War & Peace', 'Brave New World', but then her eyes caught sight of a book that was very out of place. Sure, it looked first edition, but as far as genres go, it wasn't surrounded by similar ones or even the same author. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense too. And then she shook her head and snickered. Of course. It's the answer to their riddle and their little side comment. Reaching up, she grasped the binding of 'The Secret Garden' and pulled it from its slot, or tried to. The book pulled out at an angle, followed by a clicking noise. The bookcase began to push out and opened to a secret passageway of stairs.

"Well, this couldn't possibly end badly," she said as every horror movie ever made flashed through her mind. But still, she's gone this far. So, she walked down the circling stone steps, guided by the light on the walls until she reached the bottom. At the end was a doorway to a place she did not expect.

Staring around in awe, she stepped into the room, barely noticing the two men standing there, waiting for her.

"Evy! So glad you could join us," said Henry.

Thomas smiled a wolfish grin and greeted her as well, "Welcome to our little garden of pleasure."

Evelyn had walked right into their own personal sex dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had planned for this to be two chapters, but then as I was writing, I realized that it just...needed to be three. Else the second one would be reaaaallly long. 
> 
> So...third chapter is being written!
> 
> Comments/likes are welcome and appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really great at summaries, but I hope this one and the excerpt caught your eye and you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
